


Trust Fall

by SerotoninShift



Series: Set the Night on Fire [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of past imprisonment, No one got sexually assaulted but the possibility is discussed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Lio Fotia, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Lio looks like he’s trying not to laugh.“Please do not narrate this like a mech fight,” he says.“No promises,” Galo says, still grinning.~ in which ~Galo is interested in trying new things.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Set the Night on Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576615
Comments: 40
Kudos: 458





	Trust Fall

_Now._

Lio tests the ropes holding Galo’s wrists to the headboard over his head. He steps back, satisfied.

“There,” he says, smiling. “Now you can’t go anywhere.”

“Like I’d want to,” Galo says.

“You remember what we talked about,” Lio says. 

“Mm-hm,” Galo says. “Green for go, yellow for slow down and check in, red for stop.”

“Good,” Lio says, running his fingers down Galo’s arms and then stroking his face. “I’m planning to be very gentle with you,” he says, still smiling, “but I want to know immediately if you start to feel uncomfortable, or if anything hurts.”

Galo raises his head a little, grins challengingly. 

“I’m ready, firefly. I’m tough, you _know_ I can take it!” 

“Yes, I know, you’re very tough, but still.”

“I have the toughest ass in Promepolis! And it’s ready to take on its greatest challenge; an _entire_ dick! The battle of the century! Where everyone wins!”

Lio looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

“Please do not narrate this like a mech fight,” he says. 

“No promises,” Galo says, still grinning.

Lio doesn’t answer; he just trails his fingers down Galo’s neck, across his chest, and lower, to where he’s already half hard. But he just skims his fingers over Galo’s dick, and then brushes his fingertips along Galo’s thighs, smiling to himself.

Galo tests the ropes a little; it feels exciting, being caught and held like this. In a weird way, it’s relaxing; he doesn’t have to worry about doing anything, he can just let whatever is happening happen. Right now, that’s Lio stroking the insides of his thighs, and then running his hands over Galo’s hipbones.

“You have nice legs,” Lio says thoughtfully. Galo laughs a little. 

Lio looks up at him and says, “Spread them for me,” in a tone that brooks no argument. Galo stops laughing, an electric thrill running through him.

“Yes, sir,” he says, and inches his legs apart, pulling his knees up.

“Wider,” Lio says.

Galo swallows and pulls his knees higher, letting his legs fall open. He’s not sure whether he feels turned on or embarrassed; his dick, however, doesn’t seem confused, and is rapidly getting harder.

“Good,” Lio says, and Galo shivers. Lio circles one hand loosely around Galo’s dick, rubs his thumb up the underside to the head. Galo rocks his hips a little, chasing the touch.

“No,” Lio says severely, pulling his hand away. “Lie still and let me play with you.”

“Hhh,” Galo says. He stills his hips. Lio smiles softly, and Galo’s heart lights up. He wants to see Lio smile like that all the time.

“Sorry, I’ll be good,” Galo says.

Lio’s smile turns wicked.

“Of course you will,” he says. “You’re going to lie still and you’re not going to come until I say you can.”

“Oh,” Galo says.

“You still think you can be good?”

Galo grins.

“That sounds like a _challenge,”_ he says.

***

_Four days ago._

“Lio, I’ve decided.”

Lio turns to look at him, still stirring the pot of soup cooking on Galo’s stove. “What have you decided?” Lio asks.

Galo points finger guns at Lio. “I’m ready for you to take my butt virginity,” he says.

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Lio says, raising his eyebrows.

“You heard me.” Galo swivels his butt toward Lio, waggles it a little. “Safety Dick is great and all, but this fine ass craves the real deal.”

Lio pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Sometimes I don’t understand why I find you so attractive,” he says.

Galo scoffs. “Lio, please,” he says. “Have you _seen_ me? Look at this.” Galo starts popping his pecs.

“Stop that,” Lio says, but he’s smiling a little.

Galo stops flexing. “So will you?” he says.

Lio stirs the soup.

“Galo, it would be an honor to take your butt virginity,” he says very seriously, only the corner of his mouth still giving away his tiny smile. Galo snorts with laughter.

“Nice,” he says happily.

“Not tonight, though. I promised Meis I’d help him put together that desk. He has serious problems with Ikea instructions, for some inexplicable reason. So I can’t stay, remember?”

“Yeah, I know! I’m just putting it on your radar.”

“Consider it… put,” Lio says. He lifts up the spoon, blows on the soup, and tastes it delicately. “I think this is ready,” he says.

“So’s my butt.”

“Galo, please.”

“I’ll get us some bowls,” Galo says, grinning.

***

_Now._

Galo prides himself on his ability to take on challenges. But not moving while Lio strokes his dick with feather-light touches, only occasionally and unexpectedly tightening his grip, is turning out to be a bigger challenge than Galo anticipated.

“Hnnh, Lio, please, I’m going crazy…” Galo moans, shaking as he fights not to thrust up into Lio’s hand.

“Good,” Lio says, not changing what he’s doing in the slightest. It’s exquisite torture, it’s not _enough._

“Lio, Lio, please, c’mon,” Galo begs incoherently.

“Please what?” Lio says.

“Please!” Galo can’t take it anymore; he writhes, twisting his hips.

Lio pulls his hands away and takes a step back from the bed. 

“Nnn!” Galo protests.

“Let me give you a little break,” Lio says. “Since you’re having trouble behaving. You don’t want to disobey me, do you?”

“Nnn, no,” Galo says, and takes a deep breath, collecting himself.

“I could stand to lose some of these clothes, anyway. Would you like that?”

Galo nods enthusiastically.

Lio strips off his shirt, throws it aside, unfastens his pants. Galo watches hungrily; he’s been waiting for this all day. Underneath, Lio is wearing a sheer, black, lacey thong that’s barely containing his incipient erection. Lio shimmies his pants all the way off, lets them fall to the ground.

 _“Damn,”_ Galo says admiringly. Lio smirks.

“Like what you see?” he says. 

“You know it,” Galo says. “You’re beautiful, firefly.”

“Sweet talker,” Lio says. “You want me?”

Galo raises his eyebrows, glances meaningfully at his own erection.

“What does this look like to you?” he asks. “I’ve got a hard-on for you the size of Florida.”

Lio laughs. “It _is_ pretty sizable,” he says. “I guess I should stop teasing you, hm? It’s so fun, though.”

“I don’t care what you do, just keep touching me,” Galo says. “I’ll try not to move any more, if you want me to hold still? It’s hard, though!”

Lio raises an eyebrow, climbs onto the bed, and kneels next to Galo. “It certainly is,” he says archly.

“Oh my god, firefly, that was so bad- mmm!”

Lio wraps a hand around Galo’s dick and leans down, taking the head into his mouth. He lets spit coat the tip and slick his hand, and starts stroking Galo in earnest, pulling his mouth off slowly and looking up through his eyelashes.

“Is that better?” he asks.

“Ah, yeah, god, fuck,” Galo says. “Aren’t you gonna, like, bone me, though?”

“So impatient,” Lio says. “You’re going to take what I give you. If I want to ‘bone’ you, I’ll do it when I’m good and ready.”

“Mmm! Okay, yeah, whatever you want, but… mmnn!” Coherent thought flees for a moment as Lio works his hand higher, around the sensitive head. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that…” Galo says breathlessly. “Fuck, your hands…”

Lio smiles and lengthens his strokes, twisting his hand smoothly around Galo’s shaft. He cups Galo’s balls in his other hand, squeezes gently. Then he tugs on them, still stroking him. Galo throws his head back.

“Lio, fuck, wait! I’m gonna…”

***

_Three days ago._

“I’d like to tie you up again sometime,” Lio says, lying naked against Galo’s side, fingers idly trailing across Galo’s chest.

Galo is still pretty out of it.

“Yeah, okay,” he says. After a blow job like the one he just got, he’d agree to pretty much anything.

“Did you actually like it?” Lio asks seriously. “Or are you just saying that because I want to do it?”

Galo reflects on the memory of Lio’s belts holding his arms over his head.

“I liked it,” he says. “It’s not something I’d ever thought much about, but it was fun.” Galo grins at Lio, tangles his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Lio’s neck, damp with sweat. “I like it when you pin me, too. It feels exciting.”

“Adrenaline junky,” Lio says fondly.

“That’s how I got to be Promepolis’s number one firefighter,” Galo says. Then he thinks about it some more. He can’t say he has much experience with this kind of thing. Aside from his disastrous crush on Kray Foresight, he’d had a highschool boyfriend (emotionally turbulent), a gap-year girlfriend (casual), and an enemy-with-benefits at the firefighting academy (who went on to join Freeze Force, so, good riddance), but that’s it. None of them had ever wanted to tie him up.

“I don’t know much about kinky stuff. Can you tell me why you’d like tying me up?” Galo asks. “I mean, I’m into it, don’t get me wrong, I’m just curious.”

Lio frowns thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure,” he says. He absently rubs at his wrist. “I think… it makes me feel… safe?”

That wasn’t an answer Galo was expecting. 

“You know I’d never hurt you, right, firefly?” he asks, concerned.

Lio smirks at him. “What if I asked you to?” he says, raising his eyebrows. Galo frowns.

“I mean, yeah, if you want me to spank you or something,” he says, “but I’m being serious. Did… did someone hurt you for real?”

Lio gives him an aggrieved look. “Galo, please don’t give me those kicked puppy eyes. A _lot_ of people in camp got hurt. They tested anti-Burnish tech on us, sometimes it didn’t work very well.” Lio seems to realize he’s still rubbing his wrist and pulls his hand away from it, flattens both hands on Galo’s chest. “I’m not unique in that regard. But I’ve never been raped, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Galo feels like he’s been kicked in the chest from a few different angles.

“Okay. Good,” he says weakly.

“I flared at the guards too much when I was younger, they put me in shock bracelets,” Lio continues. “It was worse than the hose. I don’t ever want to be tied up myself. But I guess if I see someone else actually _enjoying_ it, it makes it not so bad? It… loses its power.”

“Makes sense,” Galo says, even more weakly.

“And I like being in charge. I’ve been talking to my therapist about this,” Lio says. “I guess if you’ve had your autonomy stripped away for a good portion of your life, being in control is very appealing.” Lio pauses, furrows his brow. “Galo, what’s wrong?”

Galo swipes angrily at his eyes.

“I really _hate,”_ he says, “the way you talk about this stuff like it’s no big deal. Like it was _normal.”_

Lio narrows his eyes. “How else do you want me to talk about it?” he says, a little accusingly. “It _was_ normal.”

“No! You should have had a real home, and been treated right. Not… not put in _shock bracelets_ or, or hit with a hose, or… it’s not okay.”

“I never said it was okay,” Lio says sharply. “I said it was normal.”

A tear escapes Galo’s eye, falls to the sheets. He sniffles.

“Please stop crying,” Lio says, distressed. “It was my _life_. Not a _tragedy.”_

“Shit,” Galo says. “I know that, I’m trying… I’m fucking this up…”

“Shh,” Lio says, wiping away one of Galo’s tears with his thumb. “Shh. Burnish make do, remember?”

“Yeah,” Galo says, and grabs Lio up in a tight hug. Lio squeaks, then relaxes into his embrace.

“Sorry,” Galo says after a while. Lio rubs his back.

“I’m sorry, too,” Lio says. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, you should be able to talk about it however you want. It just makes me sad that you had to go through all that,” Galo says softly.

“You’re one to talk,” Lio says.

“I’m good at not thinking about stuff, though,” Galo says. “You think all the time. I don’t get how you’re so stoic about it.”

“I can't... I can't spend my life being sad and angry about everything that happened to me,” Lio says carefully. “It would never end. Some of it... I have to just... not feel strongly about. You know?"

"I think so," Galo says. "But... will you let me have feelings about it for you?" 

"Okay," Lio says. "Just a little, though. I hate when you're sad."

"That's fair. I'll limit it to the hours between..." He checks the clock. "Eleven PM and one AM."

"Okay," Lio says, still rubbing Galo’s back. "Seems like a good compromise."

Galo holds on to Lio until sleep pulls him under.

***

_Now._

“Don’t come,” Lio says, squeezing the base of Galo’s dick, hard.

“Hngh!” Galo says.

“You’ll come when I tell you to,” Lio says, testing.

“HaAH, yes, okay, yes, Lio, I’m trying, _please.”_

“Color,” Lio demands.

“Green,” Galo says immediately. “Green, one hundred percent green, I just don’t know if I can… You’re so fucking hot, I don’t want to… ”

“You don’t want to what?”

“If I can’t help coming, you’ll be disappointed,” Galo says sheepishly.

Lio looks at him thoughtfully.

“Tell you what,” he says. “If you _do_ come without permission, you have to lick it off my hands.”

“HNNN,” Galo whines.

“But I don’t think that will be necessary. I’ve never seen the great Galo Thymos back down from a challenge.”

Galo takes a deep breath. 

“You’re right!” he says, only a little shakily. “My burning soul will see me through this hardship, just like it has so many times before. I’ll demonstrate the true strength of a firefigh- FUCK!”

Lio has slipped one finger behind his balls and is pushing it gently against his hole. At the same time, he leans down and laps at the head of Galo’s dick, small pink tongue warm and wet. He only does that for a second before pulling back and just breathing on Galo’s dick, finger still poised at his entrance.

“I’m going to start getting you ready,” Lio says, “and I’m going to take my time. And if you come before I fuck you, you have to lick it up, and I’ll still fuck you, because you’re mine, to do with as I please.”

Galo’s dick twitches in front of Lio’s face.

“Okay,” Galo says weakly.

***

_Two days ago._

“Can I come over again tonight?” Lio asks quietly. It’s late afternoon at Burning Rescue, and Galo’s just back from a shift at the Parnassus worksite, covered in construction dust and sweat from operating the mech all day. Lio appeared at his elbow just as Galo was about to walk into the locker room.

“Not to do anything in particular. Just…” Lio shrugs eloquently.

“Yeah,” Galo says. “I’d like that.”

Galo drives them to his apartment on his motorcycle, Lio’s arms around his waist. The warmth of him against Galo’s back is solid and comforting. They climb the stairs, kick their shoes off by the door.

“You want something to eat?” Galo asks. “I can make us breakfast for dinner, I have eggs and toast.”

“That sounds great,” Lio says. 

He perches on the stool next to the kitchen counter as Galo starts working on dinner. Neither of them says anything for awhile as Galo oils the pans, heats it, and cracks the first egg into it. Lio finally breaks the silence.

“The other night you said something,” Lio says seriously. “I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Okay?” This makes Galo feel nervous.

“You said you were good at not thinking about stuff.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m great at that.”

Lio cocks his head. “What do you mean?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t think acting dumb will get you out of answering the question,” Lio says severely. “I want to know what you meant when you said that.”

Galo stares hard at the egg he’s frying. It looks ready to flip.

“Hey, watch this,” he says, and lifts the pan off the stove and flips the egg. It lands perfectly back in the pan.

“Galo,” Lio says. “Avoidance is not a healthy coping mechanism.”

Galo puts the pan back on the stove, maybe a little too hard.

“Do we have to talk about my dumb shit?” he says.

Lio furrows his brow. “I’m sure it’s not dumb,” he says. “I want you to feel like you can talk to me.”

Galo, to his own shock, feels an inchoate flare of incandescent rage. He turns away from the pan, letting the egg bubble.

“You really want to talk about Kray Foresight?” he says. “Because you’re asking me to talk about Kray Foresight, and I may joke about being an idiot, but I don’t actually _like_ thinking about how completely stupid I am.”

Lio’s eyes widen. He looks at Galo for a long moment.

“You’re not stupid,” he says.

“Well, what else would you call it?” Galo says angrily. “When the guy you looked up to almost your whole life, and wanted to be like, and l-loved, turns out to be a… a…” He stops. He can’t even say it. There’s no word big enough to encompass what Kray is; a murderer, a maniac, a _villian._

Kray’s never going to get out of prison. Thinking about it— _any_ of it—sets Galo’s guts on fire. So he doesn’t think about it. But now, Lio is making him. He feels that same rage he felt when he thought Mad Burnish were attacking for no reason. The same rage he felt at Freeze Force after they arrested pizza guy.

Prometh Lake is long-melted, and he can’t just _leave_ and go out there _,_ anyway; it’s too late at night, and that would be rude.

“Excuse me for a sec,” he says to Lio. 

He goes into his room, throws himself on the bed, and screams really loudly into a pillow for awhile. 

When he feels calm enough to go back out into the kitchen, he looks up and sees that he doesn’t need to; Lio is seated at the foot of the bed. He’s holding two plates.

“I made three eggs for you,” he says. “Over easy, the way you like them. And toast. I brought you breakfast for dinner in bed.”

“Oh.” Galo sits up. Lio hands him a plate, along with a fork.

“We don’t have to talk about Kray Foresight,” Lio says, “except for one thing.” He pauses, looking at Galo levelly. 

“It wouldn’t have even _occurred_ to you, what he was doing,” Lio finally says.

“Stupid,” Galo mumbles.

“No,” Lio says, still with that same level stare. Galo can barely meet his eyes. “You’re not stupid,” Lio says. “You’re _good._ It wouldn’t have occurred to you because the idea of doing something like that is anathema to the very heart and soul of Galo Thymos. Foresight only fooled you because you’re too _good,_ and _kind,_ and _open-hearted._ He never deserved you. Your loyalty, or your love. You’re too good for him. _"_

Galo is ashamed to note that a tear just fell onto his toast.

“This is the second time in two days I’ve made you cry,” Lio says sadly.

Galo stabs an egg with the fork, shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

“Y’r not _makin’_ me do anythin’,” he mumbles around his mouthful. “I do wha’ I wan’.”

Lio looks at his plate. “I can go,” he says.

Galo swallows the whole bite hurriedly.

“No!” he protests. He pats the bed next to him near the headboard. “Come sit next to me and have breakfast for dinner in bed. I don’t want you to go, firefly."

“I…” Lio keeps looking at his plate. “I’m making you sad. That’s… exactly what I didn’t want to have happen, that’s…”

“You’re right, though,” Galo interrupts, before Lio can talk himself into leaving for the night or something worse. “Avoidance isn’t a healthy coping mechanism or whatever. I just… I don’t really know how to be mad about Kray, around you. What he did to you all was so much worse than what he did to me. It feels petty.”

 _“Petty?_ He killed your parents and lied about it. He tried to kill _you,”_ Lio says incredulously.

“He put like five hundred people in _death centrifuges_ and almost blew up the planet,” Galo says. “I think that’s worse.”

Lio puts his plate down, crawls up the bed, and puts a hand on Galo’s chest.

“He broke your heart,” Lio says. “For that alone, I’d murder him.”

Galo stares for a long time into Lio’s intense pink eyes.

“Is it weird that that’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me?” Galo says finally.

Lio sits back, gestures at Galo’s plate.

“Eat your toast,” he says hoarsely. “You big idiot.”

Galo eats his toast, and the rest of his eggs. Lio retrieves his plate, slides his egg on top of his toast, and eats the whole thing in small bites, staring thoughtfully into the middle distance. When Galo is done eating, he studies Lio out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey,” he says.

“Mmm?” Lio says around his last bite.

“You don’t make me sad,” Galo says. “Some things that happened to us make me sad. But you… you make me really happy.”

Lio furrows his brow at Galo, swallows thickly. Then he takes Galo’s plate, stacks it on his own, puts the two forks on top, and sets the stack carefully on the nightstand. Then he throws himself at Galo, knocking the wind out of him, wrapping his arms around Galo’s torso and holding him tight.

“Oof!” Galo says. 

“I love you,” Lio says into his neck. “And I swear to you. I will be the kind of person who deserves you.”

“You are,” Galo says. “You _are,_ Lio.” Galo tilts Lio’s face up and kisses him. The kiss _burns._ And suddenly they’re all over each other, hands roving under shirts and tugging at the waistbands of pants.

They don’t even get their underwear all the way off before they’re grinding on each other, Galo’s hand wrapped around both their dicks, still kissing. Galo thinks he’ll never get enough; never get enough of Lio’s mouth, of his hands. He cups the back of Lio’s head in his other hand, greedy for his kisses, his clever little tongue.

Between the kissing and the feeling of their dicks rubbing together in Galo’s palm, Galo doesn’t last long; he makes up for it by tugging Lio’s underwear off and bringing him to a shuddering climax in his mouth. They hold each other, afterwards, desire banked to embers for the moment.

“Oh shit, I forgot,” Galo says suddenly.

“What?” Lio mumbles into his chest.

“You wanted to tie me up.”

Lio laughs.

“You’re always in such a rush,” he says. “That didn’t occur to me just then. Don’t worry. We’ll do it when the moment is right.”

“Cool,” Galo says.

Lio leans back, looks up at him inquisitively.

“I’ve told you some things _I’d_ like, but is there anything _you_ want to do?”

“I dunno.” Galo shrugs. “Not anything particularly kinky, I don’t think. I’m a simple man.”

“Well, if anything occurs to you, let me know,” Lio says. “I have some hard limits, but I’d be very interested in learning more about what turns you on.”

“If I think of anything specific, I’ll be sure to keep you fully informed!” Galo says cheerfully. Then he pauses. “Wait. There _is_ something I want to do.”

“Yeah?”

Galo scoots down, rucks up Lio’s shirt, and blows a loud raspberry on his stomach. Lio shrieks.

_***_

_Now._

Lio has three slick fingers inside him; the burning stretch is making Galo writhe, twisting down onto Lio’s fingers, pulling against the ropes. This is more than the dildo, and it’s _good;_ intense, but good, a full, insistent ache that takes Galo’s breath away.

“Okay,” Lio says. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Galo says. “Great.” Lio slowly slides his fingers out, wipes them on the damp towel he situated on the side of the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Lio says, and starts to pull off his thong, hooking a thumb into the strap.

“Wait!” Galo says. Lio stops, looks at him slightly alarmed.

“Can you leave it on?” Galo says.

“Oh,” Lio says. He smirks, and tucks the thong under his dick so it cups his balls, framing his erection in black lace. “Like this, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Galo says hoarsely.

“I didn’t know you were so into lingerie,” Lio says.

“Me neither,” Galo says.

“Alright,” Lio says smugly. “I can work with that. Expect more in the future.” 

Galo almost says something really stupid like “Hot diggity,” manages to shut his mouth in time, and then just says, “Cool!” His future is going to be filled with wondering what Lio has on under his clothes. He is truly blessed.

Lio reaches over the side of the bed and grabs a pillow from the floor. “Hips up,” he says. Galo obligingly lifts his hips, and Lio situates the pillow under him. Lio squeezes more lube onto his hand and strokes himself a few times, then positions himself, kneeling between Galo’s legs, and Galo hooks his legs loosely around Lio’s waist. Lio grabs Galo’s thigh with one hand, slips the other hand between their bodies, and then Galo feels the blunt head of Lio’s dick press against his entrance.

“Ready?” Lio asks.

“Bring it _on,”_ Galo says.

***

_Yesterday._

The door of Burning Rescue slams open.

 _“Where’s the boss?”_ Gueira bellows. “What have you done with him?”

Galo is playing cards with Aina and Varys. He freezes like a deer in headlights as Gueira’s eyes rove across the room, finally landing on him.

“You!” Gueira yells, pointing an accusatory finger. “Cough up the boss or so help me god!”

“Aaah! I don’t…”

The door of Lio’s office slams open in turn.

“Gueira!” Lio yells. “I’m right here! I _told_ you guys I was staying at Galo’s!”

“Why do you think I was _worried?”_ Gueira says, giving Galo a jaundiced look. “This guy’s been getting you in trouble since day one!”

“Hey!” Galo says indignantly.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting _myself_ in trouble,” Lio says archly. “As you well know. What exactly is the problem here?” 

“You’ve been gone _forever!”_ Gueira whines. 

“I’ve been gone for _two nights,”_ Lio says. 

“Yeah! Exactly!”

“Oh my god,” Lio says. He strides out from his office and crosses the room, until he’s within range to stare Gueira down from right under his nose. “Gueira, we are not on the lam anymore. If I don’t come home, it doesn’t mean I’m _dead,_ it means I’m out having a good time!”

“Having good time, huh?” Gueira looks at Galo, narrows his eyes. “You _better_ be. Listen up, fireboy, I’ve got my eye on you.” He points two fingers at his eyes, then at Galo.

“Gueira, get out of here, I’m working,” Lio says, putting both hands on Gueira’s back and pushing him toward the door.

“You’ll be home tonight, right?” Gueira says. “We got a kung-fu movie! I’m making curry. Should be good!”

 _“Yes,_ Gueira. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sweet.” Gueira is letting himself be pushed to the door. But before he’s pushed entirely out, he turns and makes the two-finger gesture again, pointing at his eyes and then at Galo. Galo swallows. Lio shoves Gueira out and slams the door behind him.

“Good lord,” Lio says to the ceiling. 

“That guy is going to murder me, Lio,” Galo says. “Straight up kill me in my sleep. Please, I’m begging you, don’t let him end my life.”

“Don’t worry,” Lio says wryly. “If I need you dead, I’ll do it myself.” He goes back into his office, leaving the door cracked.

Aina shakes her head. “You guys are all such drama queens, holy shit,” she says.

“I call,” Varys says. “Let’s see your cards.”

Galo doesn’t get a chance to lose, because the alarm goes off. Disappointingly, it’s just a grease fire at a restaurant. They don’t get to deploy any matoi tech, but Aina _does_ get to test out Lucia’s new fire retardant foam and, aside from turning pink, it works great.

It takes awhile to assure the distraught restaurant owner that the pink foam filling her kitchen and oozing out the windows will biodegrade on its own in a few hours. By the time they get back to the station, it’s nearing the end of their shift. Lucia is already there, and buttonholes Aina to get a full report on the foam. Galo sticks his head into Lio’s office to let him know they’re back.

“We’re back!” he says. Lio gives him a wry look from behind his desk.

“Yes, I heard you all come in. The siren was a hint. Do you _have_ to run that on the way _into_ the station?”

“It’s more fun that way,” Galo says.

“Everything went okay?” Lio asks.

“Yeah, nothing the greatest team in Promepolis couldn’t handle!” Galo says. Lio smiles at him. Then he sobers a bit.

“Hey, sorry about earlier,” he says. “Gueira can get a little over-protective.”

“Yeah, no shit!” Galo says. He comes all the way into the office and lowers his voice, concerned. “You guys used to bone down, right? Should I be worried?”

Lio rubs his temples.

“My god, your _phrasing_ sometimes,” he says. “No, Galo, I stopped that months before I even met you. I love Meis and Gueira, but…” There’s a complicated silence. Finally Lio says, “I’m no one’s third wheel.”

Galo nods. Lio looks a little flinty, so Galo decides not to press the issue. 

“You’re my only wheel,” he says instead. “Like a unicycle.”

“Galo,” Lio says.

“Or maybe _I’m_ the unicycle?” Galo says thoughtfully. “And you’re the only one who gets to ride.”

Lio points to the door. “Leave my office,” he says.

“Okay!” Galo says cheerfully. He turns to leave.

“Love you,” Lio says softly. Galo grins. 

“Love you too, firefly,” he says over his shoulder. “Have fun at movie night. Do I get you back tomorrow?”

Lio smiles a little. “Maybe,” he says. “If you behave.”

“I’ll be good,” Galo says. “The best!”

“I’m sure you will,” Lio says, and the _look_ he gives Galo then is full of heat. Full of _intent._ It sends a shock up Galo’s spine.

Galo has to duck into the bathroom, adjust himself in his pants, and do some multiplication tables in his head before he can in good conscience go back into the main room of the station.

***

_Now._

Galo is on fire, every nerve lit up as Lio slowly pushes into him, opening him up. It aches; Galo can feel every inch. And then Lio gets deep enough to press against that good spot inside him, and Galo _screams,_ startling himself, bites it off.

“There,” Lio says with satisfaction.

Lio starts to move, hitting that spot with every shallow thrust, and Galo loses the ability to think.

_***_

_Earlier today._

Galo leans in through the door.

“Lio, I had the best idea last night.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a two birds, one stone kind of deal.”

“Okay, tell me.”

“So, I was thinking about some of the stuff we’ve been talking about, and I bet it would be cool to put some of it together, is the thing.”

Lio narrows his eyes suspiciously. _“What_ stuff…” he starts.

“So, you wanna fuck my ass _while_ you’ve got me tied up?” Galo interrupts enthusiastically.

Lio fumbles his full coffee mug, spilling a little on the floor.

 _“Galo,_ holy _shit!”_ he hisses. “You can’t say things like that in the break room!”

Galo looks around the interior of the Burning Rescue break room, shrugs.

“No one’s here,” he says. 

Lio gives him an incredulous look.

“Everyone else on shift went out to pick up lunch!” Galo protests. “Anyway, you _asked_ me if there was stuff I wanted to do! So I’m telling you!”

Lio stares at him for a long moment.

“You’re an idiot,” he says. “A perfect, _sexy_ idiot, but still an idiot. You couldn’t wait to mention this until later? Now I’m going to be distracted all day.”

“Nice,” Galo says, grinning. “I want you all hot and bothered when I take you home tonight.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Lio says. “And two can play that game, Galo Thymos.” The corner of his mouth twitches up. “Do you know what I’m wearing under these pants?”

“Uh. No?”

Lio pops the button on his jeans and tugs the side down just far enough to reveal the black, lacy strap of a thong, low on his hipbone.

 _“Uh,”_ Galo says. Lio pulls his pants back into place and does up the button with a smug smile.

“I guess we both have something to think about,” he says. “I’ll meet you in front at five.” He blows Galo a kiss and strides out of the break room.

Galo stares absently at the wall for a good thirty seconds. 

“Wow. _Thank_ you,” he whispers to whatever gods may be listening.

***

_Now, but a little while later._

“You think you could come just from this? Without being touched?” Lio asks.

“Unh!”

“I think you might. Your cock is so wet. You’re dripping.”

“Fffff!”

“You look so good. I’ve always loved having a beautiful man spread out under me. But you are something else again. God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Mmnn!”

“Galo. Color,” Lio says, pausing the smooth thrusts of his hips. Galo can think again, just barely.

“Guh… Green,” Galo slurs. “Please. Please don’ stop.”

 _“God,”_ Lio breathes, rolling his hips again. “Don’t worry. I intend to fuck you stupid.”

“Keep talkin’,” Galo says. “Love your filthy mouth.”

Lio smiles.

“You like feeling me inside you,” Lio says, “don’t you? You want to come on my dick.” 

“Unf!”

“You will. You’re so tight,” Lio says. “You feel so good. And all mine. Next time I’m going to have you on all fours so I can slap your ass while I fuck you. But I like this. I like seeing your face. I want to see it when you come.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Galo says. Lio is keeping his strokes slow, and _every one_ is hitting Galo’s prostate, building an aching throb in his body that’s stealing his breath and his words. He wants to beg for more, but he can barely think to form a sentence. He just pulls against the ropes, tensing. He feels himself tighten around Lio, clamping down around his dick. Lio speeds up the merciless rhythm of his hips, pushing into him and lighting him up with every thrust.

“Galo.”

“Whu?”

“Come for me,” Lio commands, and snaps his hips in deep and _grinds._

Galo arches his back and comes, helpless.

***

_Still now._

Galo returns to himself slowly, winded and trembling. He feels weightless, his body spent and satiated. He’s a little lightheaded. He manages to open his eyes. Lio is poised over him, hands on Galo’s waist.

“Galo,” he says, voice hoarse.

“Yeh?” Galo mumbles.

“Can I come inside you.”

 _“Hell_ yeh.”

Lio starts to move again, slowly, expression intent. It sends aftershocks rippling through Galo’s body. He shudders.

“Is… ah… does that still feel okay?” Lio asks.

Galo tightens his legs around Lio’s waist.

“Harder,” he says.

“Ah,” Lio says, throwing his head back and grinding into Galo again.

“Firefly, please,” Galo says, “lemme see you come.”

“Galo, Galo, god,” Lio says, “you feel so good.”

“‘S for you,” Galo says. “All for you. I’m yours.”

Lio cries out, jerks his hips forward, and comes, shaking, pulsing hot inside Galo, hands clutching Galo’s waist. Galo moans in sympathy, tugging against the ropes. Lio always makes a beautiful keening sound when he comes; Galo is never going to tire of hearing it. Lio slumps forward, running his hands up Galo’s chest and leaning down until his forehead is resting on Galo’s collarbone. He pants into Galo’s skin, shivering through a long series of aftershocks. Galo kisses the top of Lio’s head, nuzzles his soft hair. 

They lie still, then, just breathing. 

“Hey,” Galo says eventually.

“Mmm,” Lio says into Galo’s collarbone.

“Not bad for my first time, right?” Galo says happily. “I wasn’t sure I…”

Lio reaches up and puts a finger to Galo’s lips.

“Shh,” he says severely. “I’m enjoying the afterglow. Recap and debrief later.”

Galo smiles against Lio’s finger.

***

_This moment._

Lio is leaning back against the headboard, and Galo has his head in Lio’s lap. Lio is petting his hair gently. It’s nice. They’re freshly showered; Lio made tea. Galo can barely keep his eyes open. 

“That was very hot,” Lio says. “You’re incredible.”

“So are _you_. We make a good team,” Galo says. “A _sexy_ team.”

“We do,” Lio says softly.

“I like it when you’re kind of mean to me,” Galo says.

“Oh?” Lio says, intrigued. “I didn’t want to be _too_ mean.”

“You weren’t!” Galo says. “I liked that thing you said about slapping my ass while you fucked me.”

“Really,” Lio says.

“Yeah, you could probably be meaner to me. Did I ever tell you I got kind of turned on when you pointed your sword at my face that one time? I think I popped half a chub.”

“Galo,” Lio says.

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Is that a good thing?” Galo asks.

“I think,” Lio says, smiling down at him, “that I will die a happy man.”

“Awesome,” Galo says, content, and lets his eyes fall closed, slowly drifting off. Everything that led up to this, even the things that were hard or painful; it was worth it for the feeling of Lio’s hand stroking his hair. A perfect moment; it’s all Galo can ask for, in an imperfect world. 

It’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> [Galo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swBueF6QoaI)
> 
> [Lio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndhMYg3tw3M)
> 
> [Galolio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKYxMnW7bgs)
> 
> Thanks to Moshimochi for the beta!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @SerotoninShift


End file.
